Kaposi's sarcoma (KS) is a type of cancer that is related to my infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). The only treament that consistently causes the tumor to shrink in all patients is the use of cancer chemotherapy drugs and interferons. Recent laboratory studies suggest that a new vitamin A -like chemical, 9-cis- RA(ALRT1057) can slow the growth of this type of cancer cells in the laboratory. This drug has significant side effects. This research study will give increasing doses of 9-cis-RA to determine the safety and toxic side effects.